


Tadashi, go to sleep. Please.

by dinofcker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Silent Hill References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinofcker/pseuds/dinofcker
Summary: Tadashi could never sleep before 3 AM. This is just another one of those nights where he drags Kei into another conversation that takes no brain cells to comprehend.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Tadashi, go to sleep. Please.

Tadashi always struggled with sleep. It’s nothing new, the anxious teen was full of thoughts that ran in circles around his head. His mind was like a bundle of tangled cables, each one leading to a whole different outlet. There was no end to it. Now if his body was as energetic and active as his mind, he could probably beat Hinata in a race. Or not. He doesn’t know for sure but the thought seemed funny. Maybe if his thoughts were less doubtful and mean, he could have the capacity to become a genius volleyball player. Hah. If only. That’s okay. He likes it here. He likes the comforting silence. 

He can let his broken brain wander off into who knows where. He can pretend he’s somewhere else. He can imagine in his mind. He can drift away and be in a whole different world even. But it all snaps back to reality when he hears a sound coming from Kei’s bed. Tadashi was on the futon, laying on his back. It wasn’t as comforting as the bed, but he did stay up late playing Pokemon. Kei got mad and he kicked him off. Something about blue light being bad for the eyes. Tadashi smiled at the prior conversation. 

_Why are you worried? Your eyesight is already bad._ He snorts at the memory. 

He hears a shift in Kei’s bed, mumbling in his own sleep. Oh how Tadashi envied the other. You would think Tadashi would be the one to be the heavy sleeper. The only reason he has difficulty waking up is cause he sleeps at 4 AM every night and has to wake up at 6 freaking AM. He just wants to sleep in but school is apparently important.

“Kei?” Tadashi whispered softly. Testing the name before getting a bit louder. “Kei.” He heard more shifting.

“Hm?” Tadashi smiled. He can always count on his boyfriend. He’s somewhat proud he can wake up Kei without him snapping.

“Would you smash Pyramid Head?” And there it goes.

“Tadashi, what the hell?”

“No, wait-”

“No. No, absolutely not. You did not wake me up for this.” Kei tried to cover his eyes and go back to sleep.

“Aww, C’mon!”

“Don’t ‘aww’ me. I thought we were gonna have some wholesome shit going on but you just had to wake me up to _that_ ?” Kei gave up. He sighed and turned to face Tadashi. Tadashi trying to keep his laughter in, coming out in small snickers. _This freaking gremlin._

“But Kei-” 

“Tadashi, I’m not having this conversation with you at freaking-” Kei moves his head slightly to peak at the alarm clock. “It’s 4:20 AM, are you serious?”

“Haha.”

“No do-”

"Blaze it.” Kei groans. How his boyfriend can stay up this late and not completely lose his mind, he has no idea, but he loves him regardless.

“Ugh. Go to sleep.”

“Okay.” Tadashi agreed easily. _Maybe too easily._ Kei turns to lie on his back. Eyes closing, trying to find the peaceful slumber he was forced to leave.

“Pyramid Head do be kind of thick though.” Tadashi snickered louder. Kei took his pillow out from under his head and muffled his groan.

“TA-”

“Would you smash him or let him smash you?”

“DA-”

“I think I’d let him sm-”

“SHI!” Kei took off his pillow and threw it at Tadashi’s face. Tadashi brought his forearms to block it and giggled. Kei sat up and glared at his freckled boyfriend. Not that it’d do anything. It’s dark.

“If you don’t go back to sleep, or so help me Asahi, I will suffocate you with that pillow and bury you 200 ft underground.”

“...Mean Tsukki.” 

“UGH!”

There were three loud knocks from the other side of the wall. The couple jumped in fear.

“IF YOU TWO DON’T SHUT UP AND LET US SLEEP, I’M SENDING YOU OUTSIDE WITHOUT TENTS.” Akiteru yelled, sounding half asleep, and half angry. Very angry at that.

Kei got off his bed and laid next to Tadashi. 

“Nice going.” Tadashi managed to calm his fit of laughter after Akiteru’s outburst. 

“Shut up.” Kei whispered softly. He meant it to sound a bit more serious but when Tadashi laid his arm across his chest and rest his head under Kei’s chin, he melted into the touch and let himself be peaceful again.

“Sorry Kei.” Tadashi whispered back and let his eyes droop. 

Sometimes sleep is hard to come by. But he’s happy Kei always managed to stay awake at their late night talks. Although this one was later than usual and a bit concerning, he can tell his therapist that later. Right now, sleep finally came. And sleep came with Kei. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for valentina. but she doesn't have an acc so...
> 
> anyway, enjoy this fic written for my best lesbian friend in the entire world. 
> 
> also im high and tired.
> 
> k bye.


End file.
